Adventures in the Beyblade World!
by Nekohime89
Summary: The lives of three British female Beyblade fans are changed when they encounter a strange, talking polar bear at the London Zoo. They soon find what they thought was just an anime and game turns out to be VERY real. OC/Hiro OC/Kai OC/Max close friendships
1. 3 Girls and a Polar Bear

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Takao Aoki, d-rights and Nelvana do. I only own my OCs

Also this is my first fanfic so please be nice.

_**Chapter 1: 3 Girls and a Polar Bear**_

It was a bright sunny day in the summer of 2006, a great day to go to the London Zoo. Many people from over the UK were there and one such person was Kirsty...who had gotten lost from her family due to the large crowds of people.

Kirsty: Oh god it's so flaming crowded I don't know if I'm coming or going.

Kirsty was quickly getting angry, her temper matching her flaming auburn pony-tailed hair in the sun, two other girls were heading her direction, one named Gem had shoulder length ginger hair and the other named Kat who had brown hair. Unlike Kirsty they knew their way around, they came over to her.

Kat: Hiya there are you lost?

Kirsty: What does it look like?! Oh Uhhh I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap.

Kat: Ok don't worry, my name's Kat by the way.

Gem: Name's Gem don't worry we'll help you out.

Kirsty: Thanks I'm Kirsty.

And with that the trio set off around the zoo. After a while they stopped at a place with polar bears when Gem noticed Kirsty's Beyblade backpack.

Gem: Hey you're a fan of Beyblade aren't you? I am and I love Kai-kun!!!

Kat: Yup I'm a Beyblade fan too!! I love Hiro especially when he's in sexy-ninja-cosplay mode!

Kirsty: Yup I am a Beyblade fan, I love Max 'coz he is so sweet. I also know quite a bit about the voice actors and I prefer the anime to the game.

The trio of girls were soon talking non-stop about anything Beyblade-related, the polar bears looked on and one polar bear in particular seemed to take a lot of interest of what this trio of girls had to say. His name is Nel and he's no ordinary polar bear as these three are about to find out...

Nel: So you three girls love Beyblade eh?

Gem: Who said that?

Kirsty: I know it sounds freaky but I swear I just saw that polar bear's mouth move. *points to Nel*

Nel: Hey! Didn't your mama ever teach you it's rude to point Canada-wallet-girl?! *points at the Canada wallet around Kirsty's neck* Anyway I'm Nel the Great Mascot of Beyblade.

Kat: Yeah right *bursts into laughter with Gem and Kirsty*

Nel: I wouldn't be laughing as I am one of the powerful beings you could ever come across and I've had enough of hearing fanboys and girls just talk about Beyblade as if it were just a anime and a game, you know all of the characters are real but not in this stupid world and it's time I showed you.

Flashing stars surrounded Nel and then clustered together to become what looked like a portal. The girls stopped laughing and stared in shock, before they knew it they were being sucked in this portal. They screamed but couldn't hear themselves. Bright lights surrounded them everything was going round and round and then they opened their eyes. They were in what looked like a huge dish.

Kirsty: Toto it looks like we're not in London anymore.

Kat: Shut up I've got a headache.

Gem: Both of you shhhh I can hear a whirring, spinning sound.

Sure enough the girls found themselves surrounded by four _very _familiar spinning tops. one black, one blue, one white and one green. They then heard four familiar voices crying out commands to their _Beyblades._

Kat: Uh girls I think we better get out of the way and FAST!

Gem: I'm coming Kat! Come on Kirst we need to get outta here now..

Kirsty: *shocked* This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening this can't...

Max: Draciel! Aqua Sheild!

Kat and Gem were out of the bigger-than-average Beystadium, much to the shock of the G Revolutions team. Kirsty was still in the Beystadium babbling.

Kat and Gem: KIRSTY!!!!

Too late the whole Beystadium was immersed in water. Kirsty, Beyblades and all much to Kat and Gem's horror. Having just realized the pony-tailed girl in the Beystadium the G Revolutions team looked on concerned...especially Max.

There we go end of chapter 1 please Read and Review.


	2. Meeting Team G Revolutions

Disclaimer: again I don't own Beyblade.

**Chapter 2: Meeting Team G Revolutions**

Kat, Gem and the G Revolutions team became quite worried as the Beyblades flew out of the flooded Beystadium but not Kirsty, until they saw some bubbles on the surface and then Kirsty's head popped up with to Kat and Gem's shock an anger vein mark on. Obviously not too pleased Kirsty swam to the side of the Beystadium.

Kirsty: What a day! First I get lost, meet some geriatric talking polar bear, get transported to a world I still don't think exists in the middle of a Beybattle and now I nearly drown! What next ?!

Gem: Come here I'll help you out, just grab my hand *giggles*

Kirsty: You think this is funny?! *Evil smile* Come and join me Gem!

And with that Kirsty pulled Gem into the flooded Beystadium with her, Kat rolled her eyes as the two splashed at each other while the G Revolutions team: Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny looked on at the trio of girls who seemingly came from thin air during a heated Beybattle.

Tyson: OK what the heck just happened? Where did these three come from?

Hilary: Maybe we should ask them Tyson.

Ray: I think getting those two out of the Beystadium would be a good idea first.

Daichi: But didn't you see that pony-tailed girl pull the ginger haired girl in the Beystadium. I'm not pulling them out, they might pull me in too.

Max: It was my attack that flooded the Beystadium and nearly drowned that girl so I'll get her out.

Kai: Hmph! I'll get the other girl out, don't ask me why I'm doing this. *Gives his teammates a dirty look*

Gem and Kirsty swam to the side giggling and as Kai and Max approached them, they giggled even more. Kat looked on and sweatdropped.

Kat *notices sweatdrop*: I can sweatdrop?! And Kirsty and the anger mark, how did this start happening?

Kai *holds his hand out to Gem*: Come on I'll pull you up.

Gem: Ooooh arigatou gozaimasu Kai-kun *blushes*

Kai: Whatever! Just grab my hand!

Gem: OK then *giggles, goes chibi, takes Kai's hand and is pulled out of the Beystadium*

Max *holds his hand out to Kirsty*: You OK? I'm sorry 'bout that, I didn't see you in the Beystadium until it was too late.

Kirsty: Uhmmm I'm fine thanks *takes Max's hand* are you a good Max cosplayer and impressionist or Gage Knox in Max cosplay?

Max: Cosplay? Gage-who? *pulls Kirsty out* I'm Max Tate, I specialize in defence! *smiles*

As she stood in front of Max, Kirsty soon realized that he definitely wasn't Max's VA in cosplay as Max was slightly smaller than her and she knew that Max's VA was a lot taller than her, she thought about the cosplayer/impressionist theory but then she remembered the anger mark that appeared on her head and the Aqua Shield attack that flooded the Beystadium earlier. She now accepted that she was in the Beyblade world that she, Gem and Kat thought was just fiction and that the real Max Tate had pulled her out. Gem, Kirsty and Kat then stood together to introduce themselves to the G Revolutions team.

Gem: Hi guys, my name's Gem and you don't need to introduce yourselves to us.

Kirsty: Hiya I'm Kirsty, yup Gem's right because in our world you guys are fictional characters.

Kat: Hello I am Kat, you guys are from an anime and manga series, except Hilary wasn't in the manga.

Hilary: I wasn't? *kicked puppy look*

Kenny *fascinated*: What was this series called anyway?

Gem: Well in Japan the manga is called Bakuten Shoot Beyblade.

Kat: In Japan the first season of the anime is called Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, the second Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 and the third Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution.

Kirsty: But us with the North American dub of the anime the titles were the same, minus Bakuten Shoot and the second season was called Vforce instead of 2002. The manga was simply called Beyblade.

Gem: And they made and sold Beyblades like yours except the Beyblades were mainly plastic and the Bit-Beasts were only stickers. The manga and anime were about your adventures. *points to the G Revolutions*

Kat: Beyblade was a craze from 2002 to about 2005, when the Beyblade anime was on TV.

Kirsty: Yeah Beyblade is sorta out of style now *Tyson gives Kirsty a dirty look* but don't worry Beyblade still has a cult following which includes the three of us. *points to Kat, Gem and herself* We are Beyblade fans from England.

Tyson: Heh heh so you girls already know that I'm the world champion! *everyone sweatdrops*

Daichi: Hey! Don't forget about me! I'm the world champion too!

Tyson: But seriously how did you girls get here.

Kat: Well we were at the London Zoo, Kirsty here got lost, met Gem and me, we tried to help her when we noticed her Beyblade backpack *Kirsty turns around to show her backpack*, ask her if she liked Beyblade, talked about Beyblade...

Gem: And then a polar bear earwigged on our conversation and TALKED to us claiming he was the mascot of Beyblade. We didn't believe him.

Kirsty: And before he transported us here he said he was fed up of hearing Beyblade fans talking about Beyblade like it was fictional.

Max: Was his name Nel by any chance?

Kirsty: Yeah why? Do you guys know him?

Max: Well he wasn't lying about being the Beyblade Mascot and he's right behind you now.

Indeed he was as the girls turned around to face him, Nel gave a dirty look to Gem and Kirsty, both of whom were still dripping wet.

Nel: Look at you two, you've been in this world only half an hour and you've already got into trouble.

Kirsty: Well you did transport us into their Beystadium during a heated Beybattle.

Kat: But you were in there babbling as Max called out his attack.

Gem: And you pulled me in when I tried to help you out.

Kirsty: Well I was shocked you know!

Nel *sighs*:I'll get you two dry *points at Kirsty and Gem* QUICK DRY!!!

With that Gem and Kirsty were immediately dry, they were so happy about being dry and being with their fave Beybladers that Gem glomped a rather annoyed-looking Kai and Kirsty threw her arms around a surprised Max and hugged him. Max blushed slightly for a second and then he put his arms around Kirsty's waist and hugged her back. Kai looked at Gem and his cheeks went slightly pink. Kat rolled her eyes again as Gem got off a blushing Kai and Kirsty came out of her hug with a somewhat red-faced Max.

Nel: Now that this love-fest has finished there is something I want to explain to you all.

Everyone gathered round to hear what Nel had to say...

End of Chapter 2 please Read and Review.


	3. Staying Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

**Chapter 3: Staying Over**

Everyone listened intently to Nel as he spoke.

Nel: There are multiple realities in this universe including ours, we've come to a time where at some point we will travel to another reality and another may come to us and we need to be prepared for that.

The point here is that when the time comes we work together with others from the different reality.

Tyson: Why us?

Nel: Because of all the Beyblade teams in this world I think you guys are the ones who can manage this.

And because I say so.

Tyson: OK but why did you bring 3 Beyblade fangirls from another reality?

Nel: Their reality is the only one that has traces of all of the various realites in the form of Anime and games. Basically the real world is the centre of all realities. And to teach these 3 not to take MY reality for granted. Basically these girls are your preparation for what's ahead.

Gem: That's great and all but how do you guys know about Nel being your mascot?

Kenny: Nel is technically our ruler, and he checks on us from time to time as well as the other teams.

Nel: Now girls you must keep this a secret from others. Do not tell!

*Gem, Kat and Kirsty nod in agreement*

Nel: Oh and until further notice you girls will be staying here.

Gem: What?!

Kat: You can't do that!

Kirsty: Yeah our families will be worried!

Nel: I've taken the liberty of explaining this to your families, they're reluctantly OK with it.

Kat: But where will we stay?

Tyson: You can stay in my home Kat if you like.

They heard a noise in the bushes and out jumped Tyson's Grandpa.

Grandpa: Yo home girl! There's plenty of room for you!

Gem: Can I stay too?

Grandpa: Sure.

Tyson: And Kai will appreciate your company as he's staying here at the moment too. *evil smile*

Gem: YAY!

Kai: Hmph!

Max: Kirsty would you like to come over and stay over in my house?

Kirsty: Ummm yes please if that is fine with your parents.

Max: I'm sure they wouldn't mind and we have a spare room. *smiles*

Nel: I'm going off to get your luggage bye! *Disappears*

Later in Tyson's house Tyson, Daichi, Kai, Grandpa, Gem and Kat were eating tea. As usual Tyson and Daichi were competing for food... much to everyone else's displeasure. There was one roll of sushi left and Tyson and Daichi were glaring at each other... and Kat snatched the last sushi and ate it herself.

Tyson: *anger mark* Hey that was mine!!!

Daichi: No it was mine!! *anger mark*

Kat: Too bad it's mine! *evil smile*

While Tyson, Daichi and Kat had a staring contest Gem giggled and clung to Kai's arm.

Gem: I can't believe I am eating with you Kai-kun.

Kai:*sweatdrops*

*Gem glomps Kai*

There was a knock on the door and Kat offered to answer it. As she opened the door her heart skipped a beat... it was Hiro.

Hiro: Hi you must be Kat, Nel did inform me.

Kat:*blushing* Oh hi Hiro.

Hiro came in and sat at the table next to Kat. Kat felt that all of her birthdays had come at once.

Gem smiled, still clinging on to Kai.

Tyson: Hey Hiro what's up?

Hiro: Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys are coming to visit you guys tomorrow.

Kat: Cool can I meet them I've some things that I want to say to them. *evil smile*

Gem: Why are they coming to visit?

Hiro: I don't know yet.

Tyson: I'll ring the others and tell them.

While Tyson rung the rest of his teammates, Kai went outside to practice and Gem followed. As Dranzer spun around the stadium Gem watched with fascination, Kai noticed this and went inside for a second and came back out with a launcher, ripcord and a light-blue beyblade and gave it to Gem.

Kai: Here you can have this it's my Ultimate Frostic Dranzer Beyblade. I haven't used it in years.

Gem: Thanks Kai-kun. *hugs Kai*

Kai: You're welcome I guess. I'll teach you the basics of Beyblade.

Gem smiled as Kai taught her the basics and soon she was ripping it up with her new beyblade.

Meanwhile at Max's house Max, Judy, Taro and Kirsty are about to tuck in to udon noodles...not before adding a certain condiment however.

Max: Here Kirst you should try this it really goes well with noodles. *squirts mustard on Kirsty's bowl of noodles*

Kirsty: Thanks for the food and for letting me stay.

Taro: No problem, it's not everyday Max brings a girl home. *smiles*

*Max and Kirsty blush*

Judy: Honey I think you embarrassed them. Never mind let's eat!

The Tates tucked in but Kirsty struggled to eat with her chopsticks as she was more used to a knife and fork Max noticed this and helped her use the chopsticks, finally she tasted the mustard-lathered noodles.

Kirsty: Mmmmm this is quite nice. Thanks for the help Maxie! *hugs Max*

Max: You're welcome. *blushes*

Judy and Taro smiled as Max hugged Kirsty back. After tea they all went to the beystaduim in the basement and Max practiced as his parents and Kirsty watched.

Max: Kirsty do you wanna have a go.

Kirsty: Sure but I don't have a...

Max: Beyblade? There is a Beyblade, launcher and ripcord on that table.

Kirsty went over to the table to find a ripcord, launcher and a Beyblade that was light pink at the bottom and an attack ring that was a darker pink. Kirsty had seen the Beyblade on the first episode of Vforce, it was the one Max was holding at the PPB facility.

Max: Do you like it?

Kirsty: I love it!

Max: Then it's yours to keep. *winks*

Kirsty: Thanks ever so much Maxie! * kisses Max on the cheek*

Max:*flustered* Well uhh let's get started shall we? *smiling*

Taro: Don't stay up too late kids the Blitzkrieg Boys are visiting tomorrow.

Max and Kirsty: OK!

Taro and Judy left as Max started to teach Kirsty how to Beyblade, Kirsty watched as her new Beyblade which she called Sakura Spinner went around the Beystadium.

End of chapter 3

Please Read and Review


	4. Kat vs the Blitzkreig Boys

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine.

**Chapter 4: Kat vs. the Blitzkrieg Boys**

It was breakfast time at the dojo and of course Daichi and Tyson were having an eating contest as per usual they had got to the last fishstick. They stared at each other waiting for the other to let their guard down, when all of a sudden the fishstick was snatched by none other than Kat.

Tyson and Daichi: HEY!!! Not you again. *anger mark*

Kat: When will you two learn. *evil smile*

Tyson and Daichi: Hmph!

Hiro: *laughs* You sure have got some spunk there Kat!

Kat: Thankies *blushes* *Tyson and Daichi sweatdrops*

Kai finished his breakfast and Gem had disappeared for a second but just before he could breathe a sigh of relief Gem glomped him and kissed his cheek. *Everyone sweatdrops*

Gem: Morning sunshine! How is my Kai-kun?

Kai: I'm fine I guess. *goes red in the face*

Gem: That's great. *hugs Kai tighter*

Kai: *choking noises* Get.....Off.....Of.....ME!

Gem: OK then. *gets off Kai and has kicked puppy dog eyes*

Tyson: Typical Kai! Now you've gone and upset her.

Kai: Hmph! *reluctantly hugs Gem*

Gem: YAY!!! *smiles and blushes*

After breakfast Tyson, Daichi, Kai, Hiro, Gem and Kat set off to the BBA centre where they found Max, Kenny, Ray, Hilary and Kirsty waiting for them and the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Hilary: See Kirst I told you that Tyson always shows up at the last minute. *Tyson gives Hilary a dirty look*

Kenny: Tyson you've really got to start getting up earlier and not show at the last minute.

Tyson: Alright Chief.

Max: Hey guys! *yawns*

Tyson: Why are you so tired Max?

Ray: Kirsty here gave him a wake up call at 6am this morning.

_Flashback to 6 am_

_Kirsty who had gotten up an hour before went into Max's room to wake him up. She was washed and dressed and wanted to make sure Max was ready too._

_Kirsty: Hey Max *pokes Max's head* you better get up now so you can get ready to meet the Blitzkrieg boys._

_Max: *carries on sleeping*_

_Kirsty: C'mon Maxie time to wake up. *gives Max a little shake*_

_Max: *turns over and carries on sleeping*_

_Kirsty: I have no other choice *takes a deep breath* __WAKE UP MAXIE!!!!!!!!_

_Max: *wakes up and jumps out of bed* OK Kirsty I'm up *sees the clock* It's only 6am couldn't I have at least one more hour Tyson won't be up until at least 8. And boy have you got a loud voice._

_Kirsty: Early birds get the worm Maxie and sorry I shouted. *hugs a sleepy Max*_

_Max: *starts to fall asleep on Kirsty's shoulder*_

_Kirsty: __MAXIEEEEEE!!!_

_Max: *wakes up and jumps from Kirsty* ALRIGHT I'M UP! Jeez you are REALLY loud. My ears!_

_Kirsty: Oops sorry again._

_End of flashback_

Max: Even my parents heard her. Kirsty we need to work on your volume levels.

Kirsty: OK then Maxie I'll try my best.

Tyson: I'm glad she didn't stay at my house. *Kirsty gives Tyson a dirty look*

Kat: I bet you are glad Mr. Sleepy Head. *evil smile*

Tyson: Don't you start Kat!

Just then the Blitzkrieg Boys Tala, Bryan and Spencer entered the BBA centre they were as intimidating as ever in appearance but then Tala smiled as he greeted Tyson and his friends.

Tala: Hey long time no see Tyson.

Tyson: How are you doing Tala and what brings you guys here?

Tala: We'll explain after you introduce your new friends. *points to Gem, Kirsty and Kat*

Tyson: These girls are from the real world where Beyblade is only a game, manga and anime.

Gem: Hi I'm Gem.

Kirsty: Hiya they call me Kirsty.

Kat: And I'm Kat but I think you name is Aeroplane Head.

Tala: Why you...

Kat: But your hair is like aeroplane wings, when I see you I don't know if you are a person or an aeroplane flying by. *evil smile*

Bryan: Don't you talk to Tala like that.

Kat: Oh hi Bryan, in season one you had purple hair but now you've got grey hair. You must be an old man Bryan!

Bryan: *anger mark* SILENCE GIRL!

Hiro looked on fascinated by how Kat was getting under the Blitzkrieg Boys' skin. He thought she'd be perfect to try out his new creation..

Kat: And you Spencer are so big you're like a giant!

Spencer: Watch what you say!

Kat: Make me.

The Blitzkrieg Boys proceeded to chase Kat round and round the BBA Centre. It looked comical and everyone sweatdropped until finally Kat went behind Hiro and the chase stopped.

Tala: Anyway as I was about to say you guys need to watch out. Boris is back and is up to something and we don't know what yet.

Tyson: That purple-haired creep is back but don't worry we'll stop him. We always do don't we guys!

G Revolutions: YEAH!!!

Gem: We'll help too. *shows her Ultimate Frostic Dranzer*

Kirrsty: Count me in as well with my Spinning Sakura, *shows her Beyblade* hmmm it kinda looks like a Draciel model so I'll call it Sakura Draciel.

Max: *smiles and hugs a surprised Kirsty* I'll make a good Beyblader out of you yet Kirsty!

Kirsty: *smiles and returns hug* Thanks Maxie!

Kai: *reluctantly hugs Gem* I know you'll do well Gem. *smiles*

Gem: Thanks Kai-kun. *kisses a horrified Kai on the cheek*

Tala: Have you got a girlfriend there Kai? *evil smile*

Kai: Hmph!

Kat I'll help too.

Hiro: If that is the case Kat then I want you to have this. *hands over a beyblade, launcher and ripcord to Kat*

Kat looked at the Beyblade it was an identical model to Metal Driger. She put the beyblade on the launcher and got ready to test it out.

Hiro: This is Metal Driger 2 an exact replica of my Beyblade. What are you waiting for Kat? Try it out.

Kat: OK then Gem, Kirsty I challenge you both to a match.

And with that the girls went to the nearest Beystadium and Tyson became referee.

Tyson: OK girls 3 2 1 LET IT RIP!

Kat: Go Metal Driger 2!

Gem: C'mon Ultimate Frostic Dranzer!

Kirsty: Don't give up Sakura Draciel!

The girls' Beyblades clashed with powerful forced and circled around the Beystadium with one final clash

all three Beyblades shot out into their Beylader's hands.

Tyson: All three Beyblades STADIUM OUT! It's a tie!

As the girls congratulated each other, Hiro, Kai and Max looked on impressed with their protégées. The other Beybladers were also impressed, however a certain someone wasn't as easily impressed...

Nel: Not bad for first timers but you three have a long way to go yet

Everyone: NEL!!!!

Nel: I do love checking on everyone and making sure some mentioning no names don't mess up. Especially now that old coot Boris is back we all need to be on top of our game.

Kat: Don't worry we all should be more than a match.

Hiro: Do you like Metal Driger 2 Kat? You showed impressive control with it.

Kat: I love it thanks Hiro. *hugs Hiro*

Nel: I leave you girls alone and now you're falling in love yuk!

Gem: Whoooo hoooo! *glomps Kai*

Kirsty: What are you insinuating Nel? *laughs and hugs Max*

Nel: YUK! Women!

Everyone laughs at the grumpiness of Nel.

End of Chapter 4 please Read and Review.


	5. Training Day

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Beyblade thank you!

**Chapter 5: Training Day**

In a abandoned warehouse in Bay City Boris Balkov and two scientists are preparing a very special Beyblade for a special Bit Beast they had captured some time ago for his latest wicked scheme.

Boris: Well is everything going as planned gentlemen?

Scientist 1: Boris sir we need to tweak the Beyblade and Bit Beast before testing it in simulation.

Boris: That's not good enough! We have worked on this Beyblade and Bit Beast since the collapse of BEGA and it should be ready!

Scientist 2: Tweaking a Bit Beast and Beyblade to the specifications that you want takes a lot of time to do, but it will be completed soon sir.

Boris: Excellent soon my plan will be complete and then I'll exact my revenge on Tyson and his friends by my new creation.

Scientist 1: *to Scientist 2* Doesn't he mean OUR creation.

Scientist 2: Yeah why is he taking the credit?

Boris: What was that?

Scientists 1 and 2: Nothing.

Boris: Good now get back to work!

Scientists 1 and 2: Yes sir!

Boris goes out of the room leaving the Scientists to work and talk about their employer...

Scientist 1: Why are we doing this again?

Scientist 2: Because we need to earn our keep in these hard times.

Scientist 1: *sighs* True but there must be a better way than this.

Scientist 2: Yeah but we can't be bothered.

It's been a few hours since their meeting with the Blitzkrieg Boys but already the G Revolutions team and the girls were off to the training camp where the Hard Metal System Beyblade was born to train up to combat Boris' threat. They were traveling in a bus driven by Mr. Tate (luckily) and were also accompanied by Grandpa and Hiro.

Tyson and Daichi: *singing* Oh Training we are off training again and it maybe raining but we are not complaining...

Kat: But we are about your singing SHUT UP!!!!

Gem: Aw Kat if they enjoy it let them sing.

Kirsty: But our ears I think mine are bleeding. How do you lot cope with that ear shattering singing?

Max: We are used to it Kirst.

Hilary: Yeah it could be worse it could be Ming Ming singing.

Ray: Or even worse Daichi AND Ming Ming.

Kenny:*once again car sick* I wouldn't mind Ming Ming singing.

Hilary: if you were not car sick again I would strangle you. Ming Ming *growls* I can't stand her.

Kai: *is listening to music and unable to hear a word being said*

When they arrived at camp training began immediately with a run uphill.

Hiro: C'mon guys Grandpa can run faster than you! Pick up the pace!

Tyson: He's right no pain no gain and we gotta be ready for whatever Boris has up his sleeve.

Ray: Yeah there's no telling how his scheme will affect us this time.

Max: Except that it defiantly won't be good.

Daichi: Yeah last one up the hill is a monkey boy!

Tyson: Don't bet on it!

Kai: Hmph!

Gem: Boy this is exhausting hey I know *jumps on Kai's back* there now I can rest, be by my Kai-kun and he'll get stronger piggy backing me up that hill.

Kai: Hmph! Do you ever give up?

Gem: No my dear Kai-kun.

Kirsty: Wow *pants* this...is...alot...of...running *pants*

Kat: Yeah I know.

Later everyone was in the camp building for more training, Hiro decided to let Gem come up with an exercise to do next..to Kai's horror.

Gem: First of all everyone needs to pair up I will go with Kai *grins*  
And everyone paired up Kat and Hiro, Tyson and Daichi, Max and Kirsty and Ray and Kenny and they all listened carefully to Gem's instructions.

Gem: This is what you've gotta do, take it turns to jump on each other's backs and hug them I call this the Glomping Jump and we are ALL going to do it. *jumps on Kai's back to glomp him for a demonstration*

Kai: What did I do to deserve this?

Daichi: Cool! *glomps Tyson hard*

Tyson: *chokes* Daichi I can't breathe!

Kenny: *manages to glomp Ray* I did it!

Ray: At least you're not standing on me.

Kirsty: *glomps Max but both fall on the floor* Oops sorry Maxie.

Max: That's OK just try not to be rough next time.

Hiro: *glomps Kat* Hey this is quite fun!

Kat: It sure is. *blushes*

The glompers glomped 10 times then it was their partner's turns.

Tyson: *glomps Daichi and floors him* Hehe how do you like that Monkey Boy!

Daichi: *muffled* Why you....Tyson GET OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ray: *manages to glomp Kenny without being rough* This is one strange exercise but it's OK.

Kenny: Thanks for not knocking me out Ray.

Max: *glomps Kirsty* See Kirst that's how you glomp.

Kirsty: I'll keep that in mind Maxie!

Kat: *glomps Hiro* YAY! I love glomps!

Hiro:I can tell. *grins*

Gem: C'mon Kai your turn. Glomp me!

Kai: Hmph!

Gem: Oh c'mon. *puppy dog eyes*

Everyone else: Yeah Kai! *puppy dog eyes*

Kai: *sighs* If I must. *glomps Gem*

Gem: YAY YAY!!!! Kai-kun is glomping me!!! I'm so happy!

A few glomps later and then everyone hit the Beystadiums for training. Each Beystadium was a different type of terrain so that everyone can train in all conditions. There was the Lava Stadium, the Twister Stadium, the Gravel Stadium and of course the Ambiance Stadium...which everyone tried last.

Everyone: LET IT RIP!!!!!!

As their Beyblades entered the Ambiance Stadium it wobbled like ocean waves...

Ray: Woah steady Driger!

Tyson: Careful Dragoon!

Kenny:*gags* ugh! Don't let up Hopper!

Daichi: I don't get you guys I'm fine and so is Strata Dragoon.

Max: I think I'm getting seasick.

Kirsty: Well please don't puke on me or I'll start puking too. Woah hang on Sakura Draciel!

Gem: I'm getting dizzy and so is Ultimate Frostic Dranzer.

Kat: Hey this is cool! Go Metal Driger 2!

Kai: I don't see the problem you guys have weak stomachs. C'mon Dranzer!

Tyson: Hmph! So you say Kai! *gags*

Soon everyone was done training and had a lunch break. After lunch they went into the room with the Beystadiums again when a voice said...

Nel: I saw you guys earlier gagging over a bit of difficulty training...well except for Kai and Kat.

Everyone: NEL! *Nel appears formed by clustered stars*

Tyson: You try Blading in this kind of Beystadium and see how you like it.

Nel: I will then. *magically produces a Beyblade, Rip cord and launcher* 3...2...1  
Everyone: LET IT RIP!!!!!

Nel launched his Beyblade into the Ambiance Stadium where again it wobbled like ocean waves...

Nel: Woah what's happening. *gags* Ooooooh I'm feeling quite seasick now.

Everyone else: *laughing out loud*

Nel: THIS IS NOT FUNNNNNYYYYY!!!! *pukes*


	6. Breaking into Boris' Lair

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not my property

**Chapter 6: Breaking into Boris' Lair**

The G Revolutions team, Gem, Kat, Kirsty and even Nel had been training for about a week to combat Boris Balkov's latest threat to the Beyblade world. From physical exercise to practicing in themed Beydishes they had all become stronger. Kenny woke up one morning, went to the Beyblade training room and checked his laptop for emails...there was one unread email.

Kenny: *reading the email* HUH!? What the...

On Kenny's computer screen flashed the words HELP ME HELP ME KENNY! Kirsty, who was up early as always heard Kenny and came into the training room to see what had happened.

Kirsty: Hey good morning Kenny what's up?

Kenny: Good morning Kirsty I have received this disturbing email. Here read.

Kirsty: *reads email* Oh my can you see who it's from?

Kenny: It doesn't say. I'll reply and ask where this person is, in the meantime Kirsty get everyone else up.

So while Kenny replied to the mysterious email, Kirsty went to wake up everyone else using her very loud voice much to Tyson's dismay. 30 minutes later everyone gathered in the training room.

Tyson: *yawns* So Chief what's the big emergency?

Kenny: I have had this email from someone who he or she is I don't know. *shows everyone the email*

Max: *looks at the email* That doesn't look good...hey Kenny you have a new email.

Kenny answered the email, it was a reply to the one he sent to the mysterious emailer. This time it said BORIS HAS CAPTURED ME AND IS USING ME IN HIS PLANS HERE IS A MAP TO HIS LAIR AND A MAP FOR NAVIGATION INSIDE THE LAIR HELP ME!!!!!!!!!

Ray: We need to get ready asap to help whoever.

Tyson: And if we rescue this person we might also stop that purple-haired creep's plans.

Daichi: What are we waiting for? Let's get going!

Hilary: Umm Daichi I don't know if you noticed but...

Gem: We are still in our nightwear and we need to prepare ourselves.

Hiro: C'mon then guys get showered, dressed and ready...NOW!!!!!

Kat: I get first dibs on the shower.

Within 2 hours everyone was ready and packed to venture into Boris' lair, they were about to get in the bus when...

Nel: You guys would get there much quicker if we teleported there together, we would be there in a flash.

Kat: Like you did when you brought Gem, Kirsty and me into this world.

Gem: With the stars and everything.

Nel: Yeah now everyone join hands and make a circle with me.

Everyone did as they were asked and once again flashing stars surrounded Nel and clustered together into a portal, everyone held each other's hands tightly as they were sucked into the portal. A few seconds later they were all standing in front of a dark and dingy building. Nel had disappeared.

Tyson: Alright guys this is it are we ready?

Everyone else: YEAH!

Tyson: Now once again we will stop Boris!

So the G Revolutions team and the girls entered the building however hidden cameras were watching them and Boris and his two scinetists had spotted them too.

Boris: TYSON! I should've known he and his cronies would hear of my plans and try to stop them, no matter we are going to have some fun muhahahahaha! Are the traps swirched on?

Scientists: Yes Boris sir!

Boris: Then let the games begin!

Just then the ground underneath Gem's feet collapsed.

Gem: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Kat and Kirsty: GEM!!!!!!!!!!!!

But then Kai who had sensed the trap threw his arms around Gem's waist and caught her as she was about to fall and lifted her up in a hug.

Gem: Thanks Kai-kun! *kisses Kai on the cheek*

Kai: *blushes* You're welcome, guys we need to be careful Boris knows we are here.

So everyone proceeded with caution, Kenny had turned on his laptop and put on the building's internal map so everyone knew where they were going, they went down a corridor when darts started shooting from the left side of the wall.

Kat: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone ran as fast as their feet could possibly carry them, at the same time watching for the darts. Everyone just about made it without getting shot by a dart.

Max: That was close. *pants*

Kirsty: *pants* Yeah you're telling me.

Hilary: The scary thing is we don't know if those darts are filled with poison or something.

Following the map everyone set off to find the elevator to take them to the top floor where Boris would be waiting for them. They were nearly there when...

Kat: Can you guys hear that?

Hiro: Yeah it sounds like a spinning Beyblade.

Ray: But louder.

Daichi: Guys we need to run now!

Everyone turned round to find a giant Beyblade coming after them.

Tyson: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Once again everyone ran as fast as they could but they were already tired from when they had to run away from the darts. The Giant Beyblade was quickly catching up to them, crushing everything in it's path and it was only going in one direction: straight ahead. Everyone ran until they found a passageway on the left so everyone turned left and the Giant Beyblade spun past them and...

Kenny: Look there is the elevator!

Indeed there was the elevator, it was bigger then your average elevator and everyone (yes all 11 of them) managed to squeeze in. Ray who was nearest to the door pressed the top floor button and they traveled up all the way to the top floor and right into Boris' headquarters.

Boris: Well well if it isn't Tyson and his friends though i can't say that I recognize you three. *points to Kat, Kirsty and Gem*

Kat: Who we are isn't important to you, but if you must know...

Kirsty: We are three Beyblade fans from the real world where Beyblade is a manga, anime and a game.

Gem: And in the name of Beyblade we are gonna own you!

Tyson: Boris you don't stand a chance against us this time!

Boris: No Tyson you won't stand a chance against me this time. You see this isn't quite about beyblading. I've created a Beyblade for a Bit-Beast with dimension-altering powers and I'm gonna use it to fuse this world and the real world together.

Tyson: What?

Max: *gasps* But that's impossible!

Kirsty: Yeah you can't do that!

Kai: Why are you doing this Boris?

Boris: But it is possible and then you will all be exposed for the whole real world to see! Muhahahahahaha!

Kenny: And whoever you captured let him or her go now!

Gem: Yeah leave that person alone

Kat: Why did you capture him or her in the first place? How is this person going to be used in your plans?

Boris: Well the reason is simple...

End of Chapter 6 please read and review


	7. Project D Unleashed!

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me.

**Chapter 7: Project D Unleashed!**

Boris: ...You see my captive has an important connection to you all and you knew her very well except for Daichi.

Daichi: Cut the trash and get to the point Boris!

Kenny's laptop screen once again filled up with the words HELP ME KENNY! Everyone listened to what Boris had to say.

Boris: I see she is once again screaming for help we didn't count on that but oh well too bad none of the team can remember her and it's the reason she wasn't in G Revolution. *looks at Kat, Kirsty and Gem*

Kat, Kirsty and Gem thought for a minute about what Boris was saying they couldn't think of who he was talking about.

Kirsty: So Boris when did the kidnapping take place?

Boris: After Tyson won the World Championships for the second time the Bladebreakers celebrated with a big party, I used this opportunity to strike I knocked everyone out with sleeping gas and then took Kenny's laptop...

Gem: But...why?

Boris: Let me continue...Kenny's laptop up until that point housed a powerful female bit beast called Dizzara or Dizzi for short...

Kat: Oh my god! Dizzi?

Boris: *losing what little patience he has* WILL YOU LET ME CONTINUE!!!!

The faces of Tyson, Kenny, Kai, Hilary, Ray and Max had a look of pure confusion on them, they did not remember who this Dizzi or Dizzara was, only that now they thought about it they had a blackout during the party. They were having a great time then they felt sleepy and then next thing they knew they had woken up and 4 hours had passed.

Boris: Dizzara didn't just get trapped in Kenny's laptop because of a power surge but also so her reality-altering powers were sealed. While the Bladebreakers were still sleeping I was able to block their memories of Dizzi so they could carry on as if she never existed. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! However it's taken some time but Dizzara managed to somehow use her connection with Kenny's laptop to send those pleas of help.

Gem: But wasn't Dizzi a dub-only character.

Kat: That doesn't matter at the moment what matters now is stopping Boris.

Boris: Just one more thing. *Gets a laser ray gun and fires at the heads of Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary*

Tyson: ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Kai: NGGGGGGGHRRRRRRRR!

Ray: HEEEEEELLLLP!

Hilary: *squeals*

Max: AGGGGHHHH!

Kenny: MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!

Hiro: TYSON!

Kirsty: Max nooooooo!

Gem: Kai-kun!

Tyson, Kai, Ray, Hilary, Max and Kenny collapsed in pain their heads filling of their previously blocked memories of Dizzi, guilt also began to fill their hearts. Daichi, Hiro, Kirsty, Kat and Gem went to comfort them.

Hiro: Don't worry little bro I'm here.

Daichi: Everything is gonna be fine Ray.

Kat: You OK Hil? *Hugs Hilary*

Gem: My poor Kai-kun. *Gently embraces Kai and kisses him on the cheek as tears roll down her cheeks*

Kirsty: Maxie! Kenny! What has that sleazebag done to you all? *hugs both Max and Kenny*

Boris: I simply gave them their memories of Dizzi back.

Tyson: BORIS!!!! YOU WON"T GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Boris: But I have and now it's time to launch Project D! *Whips out a Beyblade and gun launcher* Now Dizzara is in a Beyblade that can harness her powers fully!

Kenny: I won't let do this Boris!

Boris: 3 2 1 LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!! Dizzara use Reality Warp attack and fuse this world with the real world!

A kyubi fox-like bit beast materialized from the Beyblade, she had a look of sadness on her faces a her powers were unleashed against her will everything started to tremor.

Max: Great what are we gonna do now?

Ray: We'll think of something Max.

Portals began to open and all of a sudden a 11 year old girl with ginger hair came through one of these portals, her name was Holly and she was Gem's sister, she also loved Beyblade and her favourite character was Ray. She was immediately grabbed by Boris.

Gem: HOLLY!

Boris: If you try and stop me Holly here will suffer a fate worse than death.

Holly: Help me please!

Like a tiger Ray stealthily went behind Boris, when Boris' grip on Holly was loosened Ray quickly grabbed Holly from Boris' clutches, he rejoined his team holding a shaken Holly in his arms.

Ray: Hey are you OK there?

Holly: YAY! I got saved by Ray. *hugs Ray* Thanks

Ray: *smiles* You're welcome Holly. *Puts Holly down*

Gem: Thanks for saving my sis Ray but still what are we gonna do to stop Dizzara?

Kat: We solve one problem we get one more.

Kenny: Maybe we should try and seal her in my laptop again I think she would be happier there.

Hilary: That's a good plan but how do we do it?

Tyson: Yeah we need a big power surge to do that.

Kenny: Tyson that's it!

Kai: What's it?

Kenny: We need to recreate the power surge that got Dizzi in my laptop in the first place.

Max: We could use our Beyblade's combined attacks to recreate the power surge.

Ray: That sounds like a plan!

Daichi: What are we waiting for then? Let's do it!

So the G Revolutions team, Hiro, Kirsty, Gem and Kat prepared their Beyblades for launch, Kenny placed his laptop by Dizzara and her Beyblade. Hilary and Holly stood back to watch.

Tyson: OK 3 2 1 LET IT RIP!

With that everyone unleashed their Beyblades and called out their attacks.

Ray: Driger! METAL SLASH!

Daichi: Strata Dragoon! SPIKE SAW!

Hiro: Metal Driger!

Kat: Metal Driger 2!

Hiro and Kat: IRON CLAW! *Look at each other then blush*

Kai: Dranzer! SPIRAL FIREBALL!

Gem: Frostic Dranzer! ICE FLAME!

Max: Draciel! AQUA SHEILD!

Kirsty: Sakura Draciel! SAKURA SHEILD!

Tyson: Dragoon! EVOLUTION STORM!

The energy of the attacks combined and created a HUGE power surge Dizzara was being sucked into sucked into Kenny's laptop once more.

Boris: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening! I was so close!

Everyone watched as for what seemed like a while and then finally Dizzara with a look of relief on her face was fully sealed in Kenny's laptop once more, Kenny went over to his laptop and the screen filled with the words THANK YOU. However the energy of the attacks were causing the building to collapse, Boris and his two scientists had already made a run for it.

Nel: *appears* Everyone join hands NOW!

Everyone joined hands once more as stars flashed around them and came together to become a portal, a few moments later everyone was outside Grandpa's Dojo.

Tyson: We did it we beat Boris again! As usual!

Daichi: WHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kenny: Dizzi...? *looks at his laptop*

Nel: Her energy is depleted Kenny she needs to be dormant for a while, when she is ready she will return.

Ray: At least we managed to stop her before she fused our world with the real world.

Holly: At least you manged to save me from that old coot. *glomps Ray*

Nel: Oh great another fangirl. *Rolls eyes* Well from this moment on you four girls can come and go to this world as you please.

Holly, Gem, Kirsty and Kat: Thanks

Nel: DON'T MENTION IT!

Gem: Oh he likes us really, are you OK Kai-kun.

Kai: I think so.

Gem: Good! *Glomps Kai*

Kai: I don't think I'll ever get used to this but... *kisses Gem on the cheek*

Gem: YAY!!! Kai-kun! I love you!

Hiro: Nice job Kat.

Kat: Thanks *Kat and Hiro embrace each other and Kat gibes Hiro a kiss on the cheek*

Kirsty: We all did it Maxie! *hugs Max*

Max: We sure did Kirst! *hugs Kirsty back*

Kirsty: Oh Maxie you are the best friend I've ever had.

Max: Thanks! *turns and kisses Kirsty on the cheek* Same here!

As everyone celebrated their victory at the Dojo there were concerns in West Shinjuku at the Hypnos building...

Riley: Yamaki sir the disturbance has ended.

Tally: But it appears our world has fused with the world where the disturbance originated.

Yamaki: *flicking his silver lighter* I hope the public don't notice it but just in case I must alert Takato and the Tamers...

End of Adventures in the Beyblade World please read and review


End file.
